Of Warfare and Impressionism
by SinnersLikeUs
Summary: His eyes narrowed dangerously as he pointed his gun straight at her chest. "I'll make you a deal," he said, eyes traveling over her figure. She couldn't help the color that flooded her cheeks. "I'll let you go for a kiss." -GakuRin; One-Shot


**A/n : Guess what I did over break. Go on, guess! o.e**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Vocaloid.**

Of Warfare and Impressionism

The girl panted lightly, out of breath, but her small feet pounded on the abused floor as she ran. Blonde hair flew over her face, obscuring icy, blue eyes. Irritated, she blew harshly, causing the strands to fly past her forehead for a moment before fluttering back down. With an annoyed sigh, she took one hand off of her gun and shoved back her bangs, hoping they'd stay put for once.

Of course, as soon as she put her hand back properly on her weapon, they fell back onto her face. Glaring, she studiously ignored it as she rounded a corner, keeping her back to the wall and she tried to peer through the dark room.

It was way to dark to make out anything, really. Random flashes of neon light lit up specific corners momentarily, but those mostly just hurt the girl's eyes.

Finally, footsteps approached. A sadistic smile crept onto the blonde girl's face as she placed both her hands on the gun, on finger ready to press down on the nozzle...

"Holy Hell, Rin!" The boy approaching her jerked back, raising both his hands as his gun clattered nosily to the floor. "You almost gave me a heart-attack. We don't shoot our friends, remember?" He was being unnecessarily loud, and the girl called Rin shushed him, reaching out and tugging on his blue hair.

Rin pulled her ally closer, causing him to bend at the waist as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Shut up, Kaito," she growled. "Be less obvious next time, and no one will try to stun you."

Kaito smiled warily. Patting her awkwardly on her armored shoulder, he muttered, "You take Laser Tag _way _too seriously, Rinny."

A giggle fell from the blonde's lip as she released her friend. "Unlike you, I play to win, not to pick up chicks," she stated with a grin. She nudged his plastic gun that still lay on the ground with the toe of her boot. A quick glance down at the tiny screen implanted in her own showed that _Daughter of Evil _was still in first place. "C'mon, BaKaito. Let's get moving."

The blue-haired boy grumbled a bit at his earned nickname, but the two fell into a comfortable, easy silence as the ran as quietly as possible through the humid playing field. A few times, other wearing brightly blinking cyan or purple vests would jump out, attempting a shot. But Kaito and Rin were merciless, practically professionals at this game as they shot them down, one by one. They fell into a rhythm of checking behind corners or up at balconies. Just their normal Friday night, Rin mused to herself as she tagged some green-haired girl, who shrieked out curse words in anger and surprise.

Rin nudged her friend's shoulder with her own, motioning to a small stairway going up to the second level. Kaito nodded at her, and they trudged forward, guns raised for any sudden ambushes.

"You know," Kaito murmured quietly after a few moments of silence as they moved. It was surprisingly empty today. "We really _should _get some semblance of a life. After all, if this is how we spend our Friday nights..."

Rin whipped around and glared at him. "What're you trying to say?" she asked, a dangerous aura surrounding the petite girl.

Kaito raised one hand in peace. "No-Nothing!" he amended quickly. "What's _Len _doing tonight?"

The blonde glowered at the mention of her twin. Popular, ladies' man Len. It really wasn't fair. While Len would spend his Friday nights with a girl (or _many _girls, for that matter), Rin would drag Kaito to the local arcade and Laser Tag facility, which was in this old, creepy building on the bad side of town. Not that Rin would ever admit the arrangement bothered her, of course. Sure, she wished her social life was a _little _better, but—

Ugh. Whatever.

"Why?" Rin grumbled under her breath. "You wanna get in his pants, too?"

The older boy sputtered before coming up with a proper response. "_Please_, my little Rinny," he cooed at her, throwing an arm over her shoulder, "You're the only Kagamine for me!"

She scoffed at him. "I'm _sure_," she said sarcastically, shrugging off his arm and dusting off her orange vest. "And, shut up, I'm not _that _little. Idiot."

Sure, she only came up to his chest, but he _was_ eighteen, meaning he had _two _whole years on her. She had time to grow, right?

At least, she hoped so.

Kaito ruffled her hair and whistled, staring somewhere to Rin's left. The girl shrieked, trying to set the white bow she always wore straight with Kaito's fingers constantly sending is askew. "What?" she finally barked."

Removing his hand, Kaito pointed to a girl with long, tear hair tied in pig-tails. She was wearing a cyan vest. Rin pouted. "I wouldn't," she mumbled.

Kaito grinned. "I would." With a wave, he set off across a small connecter towards the girl. Rin sighed, wondering if she should tell her friend that she actually knew the tealette _and _her girlfriend quite well.

_I hope Luka kicks his ass_, she mused before spinning on her heel and marching off in the opposite direction. Now that Kaito wasn't dragging her down, she could go to _the _best spot in the whole arena.

It was little, closed off area with a window where you could snipe almost _anyone _on the field without them seeing you. It was so _great_. Rin smiled to herself, keeping a steady pace as she laser-ed some kid in a purple vest.

Eventually, she got to a wall. Glancing around hurriedly, she tossed her gun up and over before running towards it, and then making her feet collide with the sturdy surface to give her some leverage. She hooked her fingers over the lip before hurdling herself up and over.

From there, she picked up her plastic weapon, checking the score to make sure she was _still _winning, and then climbed up a spiral staircase to her hideout.

When she reached the top, she hauled up her gun, approaching a window and pointing it outwards. Distantly, she saw a mop of blue hair, and watched as a tall girl with pink, long hair beat Kaito over the head with her plastic gun. Rin smiled wryly to herself._ Idiot_. Served him right.

"Hey."

A sound of surprise bubbled up in Rin's throat. Frightened, she jerked around, leveling her plastic gun to whoever just spoke to her. It took her eyes a few moments to adjust to the darkness, and another moment to realize that this guy, while he had a gun, wasn't wearing his vest. However, he looked bulky under his sweatshirt, all weird, sharp angles.

_This bastard's cheating_. You couldn't stun someone unless their vest was exposed. She glared at him.

In the barely-lit space, she could make out a few of his features. For one he was tall—really tall. He had to have at least a foot and a half on her. He also had really long, purple hair that was in a high ponytail. He smiled down at her with dark, blue eyes.

"What the fuck do you want?" she spat, wondering just _how _this guy knew about this hideout. And how he managed to sneak up on her and corner her without her realizing it.

His eyes narrowed dangerously as he pointed his gun straight at her chest. "I'll make you a deal," he said, eyes traveling over her figure. She couldn't help the color that flooded her cheeks. "I'll let you go for a kiss."

…

_The hell?_

"What team are you on?" she asked before she could allow herself to flip out on him. He jerked his collar to the side, exposing a flashing purple light. _Great_. She glanced down quickly toward her gun, then up, and them immediately back down when she realized something.

_She was in second place_.

"Let me guess," she growled. "_You're _the idiot who's winning?"

In response, the asshole grinned at her. "Yep!"

"Not only are you a _cheat_," she spat, "but you're also a pervert."

He pretended to act like her words had offended him. "I just like to win," he told her self-reassuringly. "And I also like tsundere blondes who pretend they don't like _me_."

Her mouth opened and closed in anger—she wasn't equipped to deal with this. Guys didn't approach her, and that was that. Her twin was the charismatic one. "T-The fuck?" she stammered. "I don't even _know _you—"

"Name's Kamui Gakupo," he said. With his gun still pointed at her, he bowed in an act of chivalry. "Pleasure, Miss...?"

"None of your damn business," she barked. Gakupo just smiled at her.

He was probably just like Len—used to playing girls like her. Geez, that pissed her off more than anything! She wasn't some helpless damsel, and, God help her, she wouldn't let this ass-hat sweep her off her feet!

Gakupo moved closer to her, nudging the nozzle of his gun against her shoulder. "So?" he prodded. "What do you say?"

"A-About _what_?" she stuttered angrily.

"The kiss."

Her mouth gaped, and she prepared herself to yell something demeaning to him, and to probably beat him up a bit before an idea hit her. Why not beat him at his own game? She could play the flirtatious villain, too, right?

Idea formed, she smiled sweetly at him. "Alright," she said, grinning. Then, before he had time to react, she lunged herself at him, pulling him down by the hair until he was at her level and smashing her mouth over his own.

He tensed for a moment, and Rin figured she'd surprised him. But then she felt both of his hands grip her thin hips and she noticed blearily he must have dropped his gun. Gakupo's tongue prodded against the seam of her lips and she found herself letting him in.

She had to hand it to him; he was _quite _good at kissing.

Trying to shake herself off, she slowly moved her hand with the gun still in it, nosing it up his stomach. She tugged at his hair, making sure he only stayed focused on kissing her. The nozzle slipped into his sweatshirt, and she pulled the trigger.

His gun beeped loudly, signaling that he had just been hit. He pulled away from her with wide-eyes, and she couldn't help but laugh at him as she glanced at her score. _Once again, the winner is..._

"I bet you think you're so sneaky," he murmured, laughing at her kindheartedly. Rin smirked at him in response.

"I _know_, I'm sneaky," she shot back, side-stepping him and walking toward the exit.

She thought she was going to get away with that until she heard Gakupo shout from behind her. "Hey, what are you doing later, blondie?"

Chuckling, she yelled back, "Certainly not _you_." Then, right before she jumped over the wall, she said, "And call me Rin."

–

Ten minutes later, the game was over. Rin met back up with Kaito as they removed their vests, keeping a weary eye out for any tall guys with purple hair.

The bluenette was sulking. "Can't believe she plays for _my _team," he grumbled, and Rin rolled her eyes. "How was the rest of your game?"

Rin smiled secretively. "Quite interesting, actually."

"Oh?" her friend rose an appreciative brow. "_Do _tell."

The shorter stuck her tongue out. "Not on your life."

As they exited, a hand grabbed her shoulder, and Rin shouted indignantly, figuring it was Kaito trying to freak her out. But, when she looked to her right, she saw Kaito giving her a weird look, so she spun around.

Of _course _it was that purple-haired pervert.

She smirked at him. "'Sup, loser?" Oh, yeah. She'd won.

Gakupo smiled in response. "Just figured I'd indulge you a little in your victory. Can I buy you an ice cream?"

Rin got the pleasure of seeing Kaito's eyes light up at the offer, but she ignored him. "I'll make you a deal," she said, repeating his words from earlier. "See if you can beat me at _DDR_. If you can, I'll let you buy me an ice cream."

Gakupo grinned. "It's on."

–

**A/n: This was fun. I love Laser Tag. **

**R&R!**


End file.
